


Tähtiin kirjoitettu

by Ristikkoperunat



Series: Voitto Koskela as an NHL star [1]
Category: Täällä Pohjantähden alla | Under the North Star - Väinö Linna
Genre: Hockey, Kinda, LA Kings, Los Angeles Kings, NHL Draft, Other, Vancouver, broken wrist, dry hump, nhl draft 2019
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ristikkoperunat/pseuds/Ristikkoperunat
Summary: Voitto pääsi röntgenistä parinkymmenen minuutin päästä pois ja suuntasi lääkärin huoneeseen. Lääkäri näytti röntgenkuvat ja Voitto vain hymähti. Ranteen molemmat luut olivat murtuneet. Kyynärluu oli kahdessa osassa, mutta veneluussa oli hyväasentoinen murtuma. Voitto tajusi, että toipuminen olisi pitkä prosessi, ja jääkiekkoa hän ei pelaisi moneen kuukauteen. Pitikin mennä skeittaamaan ensilumella.





	Tähtiin kirjoitettu

Voitto Koskela istui tylsistyneenä sairaalan aulassa päivystyksessä ja odotteli lääkärille pääsyä. Hänellä oli sattunut koulun pihalla vahinko, hän oli hypännyt skeittilaudalla rotvallin yli ja kaatunut kätensä päälle. Ranne oli turvonnut ja muutenkin vähän epämääräisessä asennossa, joten hän ajatteli sen murtuneen. Onneksi kummisetä Akustilla oli vapaapäivä ja tämä oli päädyt viemään pojan terveyskeskukseen.

”Meitin pitää keksiä mitä me sanotaan Akselille. Se ei ihan oo vieläkän tajunnu tota sun skeittausharrastusta”, Aku virnuili pojalle.  
”Mhm. Eikä se kyllä ymmärrä sitäkän, että miks mä pelaan lätkää enkä esimerkiks futista”, Voitto irvisti. Käteen sattui yhtäkkiä enemmän kuin aikaisemmin.  
”Mä lupaan keksiä jonkun kivan pikku valkosen valheen. Hypit puissa ja tipuit alas? Se ainakin olis uskottava”, Aku vei kätensä Voiton olkapäälle.  
”Ehkä se olis ihan jees. Voiks käydä kysyyn, että saisko jääpussin tai särkylääkettä? Alkaa vähän sattuun tähän ranteeseen”, Voitto irvisti. 

Aku nousi ylös ja lähti etsimään hoitajaa. Voitto jäi istumaan tuolille ja selaili kännykkäänsä terveellä kädellään. Henrik Lammio viettäisi 19-vuotissyntymäpäiväänsä kolmen viikon päästä ja ilmoitti siitä Snapchatissa. Voiton ajatukset alkoivat heti laukata mitä Henrikille voisi ostaa lahjaksi. He olivat olleet yhdessä pian vuoden, mutta suhteesta tiesi vain Voiton äiti ja mummo sekä Aku, jolle oli ollut pakko kertoa, kun tämä oli nähnyt pojat pussailemassa Henrikin mopoautossa. Välikohtauksesta oli kulunut noin viikko, ja onneksi Aku oli sinut asian kanssa. 

Aku tuli pian jääpussin kanssa ja antoi sen Voitolle. Poika kiitti siitä ja laittoi sen kauluspaidan hihan päälle. Pojan neule oli jostain syystä eksynyt Akun reppuun. Aku hymyili vähän, mikä ei ollut ihan tavallista. 

”Näin yhen lekurin ja… no meillä on illalla treffit”, Aku selitti hymyään.  
”Ei helvetti sun kanssas. Aina pokaamassa muijia”, Voitto virnisti vähän.  
”Eihän mies ny mitään voi tarpeilleen ja haluilleen”, Aku kohautti olkiaan.  
”Eipä kai nii… Mäkin oon vitummoisessa puutteessa, ku Henkka pihtaa”, Voitto hymähti vähän.  
”Ehkä siks ku oot tommone tohelo. Skeitata ny ensilumella”, Aku pörrötti Voiton hiuksia.  
Voitto huokaisi dramaattisesti ja nousi ylös, kun lääkäri kutsui hänet huoneeseen. 

Voitto istui alas lääkärin huoneessa. Lääkäri alkoi tutkia pojan kättä ja määräsi nopeasti röntgenkuvat. Voitto poistui huoneesta ja lähti etsimään röntgenkuvauspaikkaa. Se löytyi nopeasti kylttien avulla. 

Voiton käsi aseteltiin oikeaan asentoon kuvia varten. Hän alkoi miettiä, että mikä järki kättä oli kuvata, kun se selkeästi oli murtunut. Kai sillä sitten oli jotain merkitystä, mikä luu oli murtunut tai ei ollut. Ehkä kipsauksessa piti tietää, mikä luu oli murtunut?

Voiton ajatukset kävivät myös Aleksi-sedässä, joka toimi samassa sairaalassa ortopedinä. Miksei häntä oltu päästetty suoraan sedälle? Ihan varmasti se tietäisi mitä kädellä pitää tehdä. Miksi se muuten toimisi lääkärinä?

Voitto pääsi röntgenistä parinkymmenen minuutin päästä pois ja suuntasi lääkärin huoneeseen. Lääkäri näytti röntgenkuvat ja Voitto vain hymähti. Ranteen molemmat luut olivat murtuneet. Kyynärluu oli kahdessa osassa, mutta veneluussa oli hyväasentoinen murtuma. Voitto tajusi, että toipuminen olisi pitkä prosessi, ja jääkiekkoa hän ei pelaisi moneen kuukauteen. Pitikin mennä skeittaamaan ensilumella. 

****

Ylioppilasjuhlapäivä. Sitä Voitto oli odottanut ties kuinka kauan. Hän nousi aamulla sängystä yllättävän virkeänä ja meni keittiöön pelkissä boksereissa. Hän etsi jääkaapista mehutölkin ja hörppäsi suoraan tölkin suusta. 

Vilho istui keittiön pöydän ääressä ja nyrpisti nenäänsä. Voitto ei ollut näköjään vieläkään oppinut laittamaan housuja jalkaansa tai paitaa päälleen aamulla. Ei ollut kerran eikä kaksi, kun Vilho oli maininnut asiasta pikkuveljelleen. Vastaus oli lähes aina sama: ”Mut ku mulla on sixpack.”

”Vaatteet päälle”, Vilho hymähti sanomalehden takaa.  
”Mikäs kiire tässä ny viä on? Tunnin päästähän me vasta lähdetään.” Voitto virnisti ja istui alas.  
”Kolmen vartin”, Vilho korjasi ja laski sanomalehden pöydälle. Voitto pyöräytti silmiään ja nousi ylös. 

Hän meni huoneeseensa ja veti tummansiniset puvunhousut jalkaansa. Seuraavana vaaleanpunainen kauluspaita ja vaaleanpunainen rusetti. Pukuun kuului liivi, jota Voitto ei nähnyt missään. Mitä hittoa? Vielä eilen se oli ollut samassa henkarissa takin kanssa. 

”Äite!” Voitto ryntäsi ulos huoneestaan vanhempien makuuhuoneeseen.  
”Mitä kulta?” Elina haukotteli vähän.  
”Missä mun liivi on?” Voitto hieraisi niskaansa.  
”Annoin sen Eerolle. Se oli unohtanu puvuntakkinsa Espooseen. Aattelin, ett se voi lainaa sun liiviäs”, Elina hymyili vähän.  
”Ei vitussa voi!” Voitto hymähti ja lähti etsimään Eeroa. 

Eero istui sohvalla Voiton liivi päällään. Voitto katsoi häntä murhaavasti, ja Eero antoi heti liivin pikkuveljelleen. Jostain helvetin syystä Voittoa oli lähes koko elämänsä kiinnostanut vaatteet ja laittautuminen. 

Voitto kävi vielä hakemassa puvuntakkinsa ja ruskeat juhlakenkänsä, jotka hän oli eilen plankannut. Vilhoa vähän nauratti pikkuveljen touhut. Mitä väliä sillä oli oliko kengät mustat vai kenties valkoiset? Tai likaiset tai kuluneen näköiset. Vilhosta kyllä välillä tuntui, että Voiton kiinnostuksen vaatteisiin ja muotiin takana oli jotain vähän muuta kuin hyvältä näyttäminen. 

****

”Komee lapsenlapseni”, Alma hymyili Voitolle, joka seisoi valkolakki päässä omenapuun edessä. Voitto yritti olla nauramatta liikaa, sillä Oskari-eno otti kuvia.  
”Paikallas!” Oskari komensi.  
”No anteeks, mut vaikee keskittyy ku mummo on sun takanas”, Voitto virnisti niin, että puuttuva oikea etäylähammas näkyi.  
”Turpa kiinni. Ja pliis, älä näyttele tota koloos. Ei tuu hyviä kuvia.” Oskarin alkoi mennä vähän hermot kuvaamiseen, kun Voitto ei totellut hänen käskyjään.  
”No okei, okei!” Voitto sulki suunsa ja hymyili suu kiinni. 

Oskari otti muutaman ihan virallisen näköisen kuvan, kunnes Voitolla alkoi mennä hermot paikallaan olemiseen. Voitto laittoi valkoisen ruusun hampaidensa väliin, ja Oskari alkoi napsia hassuttelukuvia. Niitä tuli lähemmäs kaksisataa, mutta Voittoa se ei haitannut. Lähinnä hän oli iloinen, että ei tarvinnut poseerata virallisesti. 

Voitto kävi hakemassa varastosta lätkämailan ja -hanskat. Voiton pelipaikka oli oikea laitahyökkääjä, mutta osasi hän pelata keskelläkin. Akseli vähän kohotti kulmaansa, että mihin niitä nyt kesällä tarvittaisiin, mutta Voitto selitti, että pitäisi ottaa kavereille hölmöilykuvia lätkäkamoissa. Akseli vähän pudisti päätään. Oskarin järjestelmäkamera oli jo varmaan muutenkin ihan täynnä kuvia ja jos niitä kerta vieläkin piti ottaa. 

Voitto avasi iPhonensa, jonka jälkeen antoi Oskarille ja meni seisomaan omenapuun eteen maila kameraa kohti. Oskari tunki ruusun Voiton hampaiden väliin ja avasi kännykän kameran ja alkoi ottaa kuvia. Häntä vähän sapetti, että hän oli suvun ainoa, jolla oli järjestelmäkamera ja näin ollen varmaan suvun paras ottamaan valokuvia. 

Voitto keksi mitä ihmeellisempiä asentoja ja poseerasi jopa maila haarovälissä. Oskari repesi nauruun, ei kukaan ollut yhtä kekseliäs poseeraamaan kuin Voitto. Ruusukin löysi tiensä mailanlavalle ja ties minne. 

”Helvetti sun kanssas, Voitto”, Oskari nauroi.  
”No hei sori, ei oo ollu muijia nii kai sitä voi kuivapanna mailaakin”, Voitto virnuili ja otti kännykkänsä Oskarilta. Nopeasti hän meni katsomaan galleriastaan montako kuvaa Oskari oli kerennyt ottaa. Yli sata. Voitto huokaisi dramaattisesti, illalla pitäisi poistaa pahimmat ja postata Instagramiin parhaimmat. Henrikille tietysti voisi lähettää jonkun pahimmista kuvistakin. 

****

Voitto istui Vilhon vieressä lentokoneessa matkalla New Yorkiin. Koko perhe oli mukana sekä tietysti Aku. New Yorkissa he viettäisivät pari päivää, josta matka jatkuisi Vancouveriin NHL’n varaustilaisuuteen. Olisi vähän erilainen juhannus. 

Voitto toivoi, että varaus tulisi ensimmäisellä kierroksella tai toisen kierroksen alussa. Joukkueella ei niin ollut väliä, kunhan ei Chicago Blackhawks tai Pittsburgh Penguins tai Philadelphia Flyers . Buffalo Sabres olisi muuten ihan hyvä, mutta joukkue ei ollut tasoltaan kovinkaan laadukas ja Voitto mieluiten halusi joukkueeseen, jolla oli mahdollisuus pärjätä ja ehkä jopa voittaa jossain vaiheessa Stanley Cup. 

”Et kai sä oo hermostunu?” Vilho kysyi. Voitto ei kuitenkaan kuullut, sillä hän kuunteli musiikkia kuulokkeet päässä. Vilho otti tuolta kuulokkeet pois päästä ja esitti kysymyksensä uudestaan.  
”En. Turha sitä on stressaa. Mä tiedän, että joka tapauksessa mut varataan nii turhaan sitä stressaa. Tietty se jännittää, että ekalla vai tokalla kiekalla”, Voitto hymähti vähän ja tunki kuulokkeet takaisin korviinsa. 

Voitto yritti keskittyä vain tulevaan koitokseen eikä siksi halunnut vastailla muiden kysymyksiin. Hän piti koko lentomatkan ajan kuulokkeita päässään ja yritti juoda mahdollisimman vähän alkoholia pysyäkseen skarppina. Nuuskaa kului sitäkin enemmän. Isä vähän pudisteli päätään, kun Voitto vaihtoi koko ajan ylähuulessa pullottavaa nuuskapussia. Voitto oli joskus nuuskaamisen perustellut tyylillä: ”Ku kaikki muutki hokarit.” 

****

Voitto oli haastattelupisteellä ja vastaili joukkueiden edustajien kysymyksiin rallienglannilla. Häneltä melkein meinasi tulla suustaan ulos iso salaisuus, kun Nashville Predatorsin edustaja kyseli tyttöystävästä. Voiton sosiaalisesta mediasta, eli ainoastaan Instagramista, kun ei kuulemma löytynyt yhtään kuvaa mahdollisesta tyttöystävästä. Voitto yritti kierrellä kysymyksen kanssa.

Pian Koskelat ohjattiin Vancouver Canucksin kotihallin katsomoon paikalle, joka oli varattu heille. Voitto korjaili violettia kravattiaan ahdistuneisuuttaan, vaikka hän tiesi, että kaikki tulisi menemään hyvin. Siihen hän luotti. 

Los Angeles Kings sai vaihdettua jonkun pelaajan kymmenenteen varausvuoroon. Voitto kurtisti vähän kulmiaan. Hän tiesi, että luultavasti TOP kympissä tulisi varaus. Elina silitti vähän hänen kättään rauhoittaakseen poikaa. 

”The Los Angeles Kings are proud to select Voitto Koskela from Tampereen Ilves!” Kingsin general manager ilmoitti. Voitto nousi ylös paikaltaan ja halaili perheenjäsenensä ennen kuin lähti kävelemään lavaa kohti.

Puvuntakin hän antoi jollekin ihmiselle ja käveli portaat ylös lavalle. Pikkupoika antoi hänelle Kingsin pelipaidan, ja Voitto veti sen päänsä yli. Pikkupoika ojensi vielä Kingsin lippiksen, jonka Voitto laittoi päähänsä, vaikka se sotkisi hiukset. Valokuvaajat alkoivat räpsiä hänestä ja seuran edustajista kuvia. Hän ei pystynyt lopettamaan hymyilyä. Hän oli ihan liian fiiliksissä. 

****

Seuraavan viikon Voitto oli Kingsin tulokkaitten kehitysleirillä. Hän hurmasi niin seuran edustajat, fanit, median sekä muut pelaajat. Ehkä yksi iso tekijä siihen oli hänen kokonsa. Hän ei ollut mikään hirveän lyhyt, lähes 190-senttinen jässikkä. Painoakin oli lähemmäs 100 kiloa, pelkkää lihasta. Silti hän pystyi tekemään kentällä kiekon kanssa ihan mitä halusi. 

Media alkoi poraamaan hänestä Kingsin pelastajaa jo ensi kaudelle, mutta Voitto ei voinut allekirjoittaa ammattilaissopimusta, sillä hän oli menossa pelaamaan Wisconsinin yliopistoon. NCAA’n sääntöjen mukaan ei saanut olla ammattilaissopimusta tai -pelejä alla. 

****

Loppukesästä Voitto pääsi nauttimaan Suomessa vaikka kesä sisälsi tiukkaa treeniä ensi kautta ajatellen. Spurtteja, punttitreenejä, pitempää juoksulenkki sekä kaksi treeniä, joita kaikki hänen tuntemansa ihmiset vihasivat. Rappusjuoksu ja mäkijuoksu. Ei hänkään niistä varsinaisesti nauttinut, mutta ainakin sai reisiin lisää voimaa ja räjähtävyyttä. Sitä hän haki. 

Voitto myös kävi loppukesästä Akun kanssa Lontoossa katsomassa molempien suosikkijoukkueen Arsenalin pelin Manchester Unitedia vastaan. Lontoosta matka jatkui Pariisiin ja Paris Saint-Germanin peliin Lyonia vastaan. Eivät he mitään varsinaisia futiksen seuraajia olleet, mutta heillä oli ollut unelmana kiertää jokainen Euroopan vähän isompi futisstadion jo ties kuinka monta vuotta. Lontoossa Emirates, Pariisissa Parc des Princes, Münchenissä Allianz Arena ja Madridissa Santiago Bernabeau.


End file.
